Clone Conspiracy Omega Vol 1 1
(Title) (Story) | NextIssue = (Ben's Story) (Peter's Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = James Harren | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | CCO = Joe Quesada | Quotation = Aleksei! Listen to me! You're wrong! I've lost people too! But that pain -- that hurt -- that means they are still there! You carry them with you! In everything you do! And with the person you are! They're a part of you forever! That means you honor them, Aleksei! By being the person they would want you to be! | Speaker = Spider-Man | StoryTitle1 = Collateral Damage | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Writer1_2 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler1_1 = Cory Smith | Inker1_1 = Cory Smith | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Allison Stock | Editor1_3 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** *** *** *** * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Chief Anderson (SFPD) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** (New U Beta Site) ******* Haven ******* The Jackal's Lab ****** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** *** **** * * Numerous realities ruined by the Carrion Virus * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * | StoryTitle2 = Give Us A Wink | Writer2_1 = Peter David | Penciler2_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker2_1 = John Dell | Colourist2_1 = Jason Keith | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Allison Stock | Editor2_3 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Nikki's brother Other Characters: * ** ** * * * * * Nikki's parents Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** (New U Beta Site) ****** The Jackal's Lab *** **** *** * Items: * * * * | StoryTitle3 = King's Favor | Writer3_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler3_1 = Stuart Immonen | Inker3_1 = Wade von Grawbadger | Colourist3_1 = Richard Isanove | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor3_2 = Allison Stock | Editor3_3 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Kingpin's Henchmen Other Characters: * * ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Unnamed restaurant Items: * * | Solicit = • THE CLONE CONSPIRACY is finished, but the impacts on Spider-Man’s life is HUGE. • The Rhino comes at Spider-Man with an intense fury and aims to pin the spider to the wall… Permanently. • What was the final fate of Ben Reilly? Or the Lizard? • Witness the first chapter of the next big Spider-Book by Peter David & Mark Bagley! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}